Voideye's challenges
by Voideye911
Summary: Just a bunch of challenges if you want them because I can't write pm me if you take them so I can read them or message me if you have a challenge that you would like to put on here i will greatly consider it or if you have suggestions to help warning will pretty much be harem ideas thanks for your time
1. Danny phantom 1

What if when the ghost portal was opened in stead of becoming half ghost Danny got sucked in but for a reasons for you to decide clockwork has to keep him there so he gives Danny either-or magical powers or items that allows him to bend the elements like Avatar

 ** _Requirements_**

1\. Has to be a large harem with Spectra, Amber, kitty, Desiree have to be in it you can add any other person you want even from other shows as long as there powers fit in

2\. Danny has to be smart and creative to survive in the ghost zone

3\. Danny eventually finds his way home and gains some humans in his harem

 ** _Optional_**

1\. Have Pandora in the harem I have not seen any with her and I would love to see it

can have the portal made as he was a baby then have him found, raised, and taught by elemental Lord ghosts

3\. Lemons are optional and if you do please don't go overboard one or two per chapter at most please

4\. Oc are optional but please don't add to many makes it hard to keep track


	2. Digimon 1

An oc teen male you chose the name winds up in the digital world of the x cross verse in you choose how and goes on a big adventure while unintentionally gathering a big harem of an army of beautiful Digimon women from every season

 _ **Requirements**_

1\. Has to have a fusion device

2\. Has to be able to digivolve individual digimon in his team

3\. Has to have a harem of pretty female digimon of every season plus subgroups

 ** _optional_**

1\. fusion loader can turn into weapon like a futuristic sword to defend himself

2\. Fusion loader has many more functions like a tracker, scanner, internet access, and/or a communicator


	3. Ben 10 1

_**warning lemon story don't like the skip it**_

center's around an Alternet omniverse ben that for some reason you decide is the most desired male in his universe by every attractive female even all his family members mom,Cousin,aunt'grandma

 _ **Requirements**_

1\. Has to have many lemons

2\. Has to have a gigantic harem of every attractive female of just about every species

3\. Has to have at least some plot

4\. He has to be more mature and smarter

 ** _Optional_**

1\. He can have children

2\. He could still go ultimate

can be slightly op


	4. Naruto 1

Naruto unlocks a new bloodline when he was running from a mob as a little kid giving him powers of a vampire enhancing all his abilities

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a large harem with just about every female

2\. He has to be smart and notices the girls love for him

3\. Has to have necromancer powers to revive some woman that were nice to him like mikoto uchiha hint hint

 _ **optional**_

 _1._ can gain the bloodlines of the person's blood he consumes

2\. Lemons are optional

3\. His mom can either be alive or revived but if zo she has to be in the harem


	5. Harry Potter 1

What if harry ran away from the Dursleys and there abuse and was found and raised by dark elves in a secret society ruled by magical creatures

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Harry must be a once in a lifetime prodigy in all forms of magic

2\. Has to be a harem full of witches 'non-magical, and magical creatures both light and dark

3\. Magical creatures, witch's, and and those related to them are naturally more beautiful and slows aging at mid 30s

4\. Harry has to have some backbone

 _ **Optional**_

1\. Can have slaves such as Petunia, Molly or others

2\. Lemons which I recommend for this story plot

3\. Has a custom wand or staff I would love to see your ideas on this

4\. Dumbledore, Snape, and Ron bashing I have seen many great stories with this in it


	6. Hollow knight 1

Ok I admit this one is more of an idea than a challenge but I would love to see it happen

What if instead of hollow knight a different bug appeared one with mysterious magic and powers not to mention the ability to talk one that might be able to become king and usher in a new empire and better the world

 ** _Reguirement_**  
1\. Needs to eventually get every charm made up ones are exceptoble  
2\. Must have a unique power  
3\. Must use a sword and a bow  
4\. Must use magic  
 ** _optional_**  
1\. Harem is optional but if so have at least five in it  
2\. You are aloud to slitely alter the characters appearance to be more pleasing as long as they still resemble what they looked like  
3\. Lemons are completely optional


	7. Pokemon 1

a teenage boy with amnesia wakes up in a world ruled by Pokemon he has to travel the world to figure out who he is and where he comes from while he is on his adventure he gains a massive harem of Pokemon women to help him

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a massive harem of just about every Pokemon that can be turned into beautiful females

2\. Pokemon and humans have to be at odds with each other

3\. Has to slowly remember his past

4\. Cannot catch Pokemon because it is against his morals

5\. Includes Pokemon from all seasons from first all the way to aloha

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons but they are recommended for harem size

2\. Can start a family with his harem members

3\. Can incounter people from his past wether good or bad is your choice

4\. Skills he has you can choose the skills but he can't be useless in the journey

5\. First harem member is your choice but she has to be alpha in the group

6\. Can use mega evolutions both real and made up but they can't be permanent only for a certain time period


	8. Naruto 2

_**warning lemon story don't like skip**_

what if Naruto's mom survived to raise him what if she was a pervert and she past that to her son who she has a minor obsession over because Naruto is the most desired man in the world

 _ **Requirements**_

1\. Has to have the biggest harem ever with every sexy woman from Loli to milf and everything in between demon human or goddess

2\. He has to have powers of suduction and feramones from the kiuubis

3\. Certain dead characters dead still alive like mikoto uchiha and Hinata and hanabi's mom the rest to bring back is up to you

4\. Certain characters like Sakura and her mom for an example eventually become his sex slaves but it can be any woman that was mean to him

5\. Lemons are a must

6\. Has to be strong to be a shinobi

 _ **optional**_

1\. OCs such as made up demons or goddesses

2\. Pregnancy of harem members

3\. Subtle perversion meaning people don't know he or his mom is a pervert until it is too late

4\. Has a bloodline that helps him seduce woman and makes them addicted to sex with him and servings him

5\. Has a sensor ability to know when a compatible woman is nearby


	9. Transformers prime 1

Crossover with transformers prime and transformers the animated series

what if jack durby was a kind hearted super genius that over time won the hearts and Sparks of various human and cybertronian woman forming into a harem of both good and bad woman

 _ **Requirements**_

1\. Jack has to be a genius and kind and loving

includes many cybertronians from both series both good and bad sari, Miko, and possibly june

3\. Sari can switch from both kid and adult forms

4\. The animated series versions and there villains enter through a bad glitch in the ground bridge

 _ **Optional**_

1\. Lemons I think for this story plot and caracter development is slightly important but if you can do them both than great job

2\. Jack can have cybertronian implants/nano-bots to better handle extreme situations

3\. Pregnancy if so than have them have to go through a process so Jack and his cybertronian woman can have hybrid kids


	10. Undertale 1

**_warning lemon story don't like don't read_**

what if when frisk fell into the underground every monster was cute monster girl/woman that hasn't seen a human male in a long time and human males turn them all on

 ** _Requirements_**

1\. Frisk has to be a boy

2\. Every monster he incounters has to be sexy

3\. Every monster he has lemons with has to join his harem

4\. Frisk is the only male human to fall into he underground

5\. Every monster he sleeps with has to consider him they're life mate afterwards

 ** _Optional_**

1\. Oc monsters

2\. Based in au world's such as underfell ( I think they would basically force them selves on him in there)

3\. Age of frisk from 10 to 16 and everything in between is your choice

4\. Have other au's join like Cannon, underswap, underfell Tori working together

5\. His harem members getting pregnant


	11. Rosario vampire 1

What if instead of aono a different human jointed the school a mage that is half incubus that for a reason of your choice is super powerful more than he should be

 ** _requirements_**

1\. Has to be a big harem how big is up to you (if would love if it had every woman in it but it is your choice)

2\. He has to have powers of alchemy like full metal alchemist

has to have super intelligence

4\. More species of monsters included in the story

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons but if so no one can get pregnant they are still in high school people

2\. He grows stronger the more sex he has or female lust he exorbs

3\. How perverted he is and his suduction skills

4\. Ocs like family and friends from his homeland


	12. Invader zim 1

What if instead of zim they sent a competent irken to conquer earth for its rare resources and its sugar cain

 _ **requirements**_

1\. He has to date both gaz and tak any others are your choice if you want to add any more

2\. He has to be genetically modified to be smarter, stronger, faster and overall better than other irkens

 _ **optional**_

1\. Can have more tan gaz and tak dating him but they have to be intersting have a backstory and more

2\. Lemons


	13. DC universe 1

_**what if Cadmus in the DC universe created a super creature the body of clay face the mental 0owers of Martian man Hunter and the intelligence of the world's smartest minds able to evolve to suit it's needs and copy anything it sees this is project Omega**_

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a villain or at least an antihero

2\. Has to have a massive harem of just about every heroin and villainess

3\. Has to have said people powers he was made from and the ability to bend the elements

4\. Has to have some moral code (can't stand rape and abuse) because of his time at Cadmus

 _ **optional**_

1\. He can escape when he was young and was raised by a villainess or many

2\. He can have blacklight powers from prototype

3\. Alpha female in his harem

4\. Can travel to other world's to grow stronger

5\. Lemons

6\. Character death (your choice but you have to make it work like killing joker to save Harley)


	14. Gravity falls 1

What if when dipper came to the falls he was more confident more healthy both physically and mentally what if when he found the book he somehow got married to the princesses of the Warring light and dark elves kingdoms respectively

 _ **Requirements**_

Has to be a large harem of concubines made of the beautiful woman and girls around made by his wives

Has to have monster girls in his harem other than his wives

He has to learn magic

His body and mind have to be magically enhanced

 _ **Optional**_

He actually finds the book

Lemons but they are recommended for this story plot concubines and all that

Mabel is in the harem


	15. Total drama 1

What if chris made one last season with all the teens from the past seasons on an island of monsters with some ocs like his boss's son as the main character

 ** _requirements_**

1\. Has to be a huge harem of every attractive female from all series

2\. Main male character has to be smart and inventive

3\. When I said an island of monsters I mean an island full of mythological and made up monsters

4\. There are no teams they are all fighting for themselves but they can form alliances or be put into temporary teams for challenges at random

 ** _optional_**

1\. Lemons but they are recommended for this story just not right away

2\. Oc can take part of the challenges or he can be there to keep an eye on chris

3\. Pregnancy but if so they cannot take part in the challenges

4\. Other ocs other than main character


	16. Johnny test 1

warning lemon story don't like skip

Johnny is going through puberty and his sisters want to test a new energy field that makes those of the opposite gender attracted to the host but when it was tested on johnny is was supercharged and now every attractive female including his mom and sisters want him

requirements

1\. Has to have lemons  
2\. Has to have a giant harem  
3\. Alternate universe girls are welcome like female version of him or dookey  
4\. He can gain a tiny amount of control of his new lust powers  
optional  
1\. Pregnancy but if so the mothers have to be adults  
2\. Alien and monster girls in his harem  
3\. Dookey gets a mini harem of dogs


	17. Pokemon and Digimon 1

Yes first crossover What if an ordinary human teen moved into an old mansion but when he moved in he discovered that it has two portals one leading to the Pokemon world and one newer one leading to the digital world

Requirements

1\. He Has to have two huge harems one for Digimon and one for Pokemon

2\. The two harems have to get into fights with one another like a harem comedy basically

3\. Each harem has to have as much characters packed in as possible basically any character that can be turned into an attractive female can and will be in it

4\. Human females in it as well just not as many

has to acknowledge those of his harem but he has to have ether the personality of Ichigo from bleach or be super shy but kind

Optional

1\. He can gain powers from his harem members

2\. He could be a superhuman before he comes there

3\. Age he could be between 10 to 16 as long as he is still in school

4\. Lemons but they are recommend for harem size

5\. Family members in the harem such as mom, aunt, sisters, etc

6\. Human harem members can be turned into monster girls


	18. Danny phantom 2

**_warning lemon story don't like don't read_**

What if when danny entered the ghost portal what if when he got his ghost powers the essence of a recently deceased incubus was added to the mix making him the first hybrid mix of human, ghost, and male sex demon

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a massive harem with every attractive woman in it

2\. His incubus powers effect and attract every woman he subconsciously thinks is attractive even his mom and sister

3\. It takes time to take effect on the girls but once started it will get more and more powerful until they can't resist it anymore

4\. He has to got to treat girls right like his mom taught him even if she is in the harem

5\. He slowly grows more perverted as his powers grow

6\. Lemons are a must

 _ **optional**_

1\. All his powers and abilities get stronger the more sex he has

2\. His physical form is enhanced to be more attractive to women

3\. An oc succubus finds him and teaches him about his demon side

4\. Oc ghost girls like medusa, banshees, or others join his harem


	19. Rick and morty 1

What if after one of their adventures morty quit and instead of convincing him to stay rick found a new partner one that is just as awesome as he is

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a harem of inter-dimensional alien and human girls

2\. He has to know how to fight and be at young rick level intelligence

3\. He has to love messing with people as much as rick

 _ **optional**_

1\. A version of summer and beth are in the harem

2\. Lemons but they are recommended because this is Rick nd morty

3\. Oc can have a level of insanity of your choosing


	20. Percy Jackson 1

What if percy was instead the youngest child of chaos having a unique power that gives him more potential than all his other siblings the power of the champions magic

 _ **requirements**_

to be a harem of people/creatures from every form of mythology

2\. His magic has to constantly enhance any ability and skill he has and gains and to copy the powers of who he defeats in any form of combat

3\. He has to be cold to people but secretly kind to his friends

4\. All types of mythology exist from egyptian to norse

5\. He experiments with his powers to improve thwm

 _ **optional**_

can automatically gain the powers of his lovers

2\. Lemons

3\. If he defeats creatures with the same powers those powers double in strength

4\. His education but he has to be smart


	21. Naruto 3

What if in a world where only women an be ninjas because they are the only gender that can mold chakra it was discovered early on when naruto was a toddler that he can use chakra just as well as women because of this he was inducted into the ninja academy as the first male nin

 _ **requirements**_

 _1\. Has_ to be a massive harem of just about every female characters both normal and genderbent

2\. He has to be skilled and talented as a ninja

bijuu have to be female

4\. Kurama has to be help him and encourage him to have many women

 _ **optional**_

1\. Uzumaki clan can still be alive if so then kushina has to be to and she has to be there for naruto and be in his harem

2\. He can have siblings

3\. Other villages give him women to get in his favor because of his uniqueness


	22. Naruto 4

**warning lemon story don't like don't read**

What if the tailed beasts where actually demon lords each one ruling over one of the circles of hell what if Kurama was the perverted quean of the ring of lust and she found naruto to literally be her soulmate

 _ **requirements**_

1\. She has to have contact with naruto since he was an infant ( the shinigami not willing to get in the way of love)

2\. Kurama must raise naruto to be secretly as perverted as she is

3\. She must encourage him to have the biggest harem possible and help him by giving him a pheromone based bloodline giving him the power to quiet literally seduce any woman he wants

4\. Kushina must be inside the seal and be thoroughly corrupted and and turned into a son-con by Kurama

 _ **optional**_

1\. Other demons and goddesses join the harem

2\. Kurama gets stronger the more sex naruto has by feeding on the lust of the women he beds

3\. He can get woman pregnant but only after he reaches chunnin and he can only have daughters


	23. Naruto 5

What if the nine tails was a demon and each demon had a special obsessions that defines them and there powers and the nine tails is the obsession to be the strongest and thaf obsession is turned into a bloodline for naruto

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Naruto's bloodline has to make his body, mind, soul, and chakra adapt and evolve to win any challenge

2\. Has to be a large harem (the bloodline stimulating his instincts)

3\. He adapts abilities that can counteract other bloodlines

4\. He has to be an apex predator

 _ **optional**_

1\. Can copy bloodlines( how he deos it is up to you)

2\. He improves the bloodlines he copies

3\. Demons in the harem

4\. Wether the nine tails keeps its obsession or looses it when giving him the bloodline

5\. He can give his mates weaker forms of his bloodline


	24. Naruto and high school dxd 1

_what if the uzumaki clan was a clan of yo kai that were hybrids born of kitsunes and wolf yo kai that hold god like power over many things_

 ** _requirements_**

1\. Has to be a large harem or else it wouldn't be high school dxd

2\. Naruto has to have godly control over all elements

3\. A bunch of girls and women from the Naruto verse have to be in his harem

4\. He has to make his version of a peerage using magic crystals he grows using his powers that partially turns creatures into a yo kai that best represents them

 ** _optional_**

1\. How perverted he is

2\. His mom is in the harem

3\. Any other magics he learns but they have to be powerful and or useful

3\. Menoto was human so he can get a sacred gear but if so it has to augment his abilities


	25. Harry potter 2

What if harry was a special elemental that can control all elements and his magic is constantly improving and enhancing itself not to mention it is attracting women into his life to find love

 _ **Requirements**_

1\. He has to have a massive harem

2\. Has to bend all elements

3\. Has to learn alchemy to enhance his powers

4\. Magical creature women have to be included into his harem

5\. He has to be super smart

 _ **optional**_

1\. He can have voldamorts memories

2\. His other skills

3\. Lemons

4\. He has telekinesis

5\. He has inhuman features( such as wings, tails ' and or horns and claws) do to his magic enhancing him


	26. Harry potter 3

What if the ritual lily used to save Harry involved imbuing him with a super luck potion and because of the added luck it increased his skills with his magic later on in life

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a large harem

2\. His luck powers have to increase his magic powers and they increase his luck powers in a loop

3\. His luck powers have to lead him to extremely useful things and he has to keep them ( philosophers stone hint hint)

4\. His magic must except useful things into it like it did for the luck potion

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons

2\. His luck gets him away from the dursleys


	27. Pokemon 2

What if in the pokemon world there is a teen that is the youngest professor in history that takes in stray and abandoned Pokemon into his home and what if his kind nature lead to the female Pokemon falling in love with him

 ** _requirements_**

1\. Has to be a large harem of pokemon girls from all over the world basically any pokemon that can be made cute and or sexy

2\. All the pokemon have to work together to help the professor in thanks

3\. They have to have an extremely large plot of land to live on

4\. They have to travel as vacations or for stuff the professor needs to do

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons

2\. Having an alpha female in the harem

3\. Human girls join the harem

4\. Where the home is located

5\. The professor has sphykic powers


	28. Life is a game 1

warning lemon story don't like don't read

what if a normal if not perverted person's life was turned into an adult game what if he also gained the ability to travel into fictional worlds to level up and have lemons

requirements

1\. Lemons

2\. Has to be a massive harem of every woman he seduces made up of every woman of every series he goes to

3\. He has to be able to level up using sex and the normal means

Optional

1\. He ascends into a sex god  
2\. He is a servant to a lust goddess  
3\. He is a troll  
4\. How op he is but he has to be at least slightly op


	29. Pokemon 3

What if in the pokemon world humans were an extremely advanced civilization but for a mysterious reason went extinct centuries later pokemon rule the world like modern day humans and a group of pokemon explorer fined an ancient human construct containing the last human in cryogenic sleep

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a harem size up to you but it has to be a decent size ( i would love for it to be massive)

2\. He has to have all the knowledge of the humans stored in his mind even if only in his subconscious

3\. He has to learn and adapt extremely to things extremely fast

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons

2\. If humans can use magic

3\. If he is an artificial human lifeform


	30. Naruto 6

What if kyuubi. Had more control of the outside world inside the seal than anyone realized in fact it can manipulate other creatures turning them into demon servants for it and its host to command

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a dark story

2\. He has to start turning animals into loyal demonic summons

3\. When he turns humans into demons he has to enslave there mind and souls

4\. The woman he enslaves have to be in his harem and he has to enslave every attractive women in his village

 _ **optional**_

1\. Kyuubi can be a mentor or parental figure (its gender is up to you)

2\. The type of demons his enslaved are turned into but it has to fit his skills

3\. Lemons but they are recommended

4\. He enslaves women outside his village

5\. Hinata becomes his queen


	31. Harry potter 4

warning lemon story don't like don't read

what if at some point during Harry's childhood a bizarre magical phenomenon happened world wide killing of nearly every male wizard while sexually supercharging every female magical creature both witches and humanoids making them more beautiful and sexually active and it was discovered that harry was not only still alive but has unbelievably magic that women of all species are highly attracted to

requirements

1\. Has to be a massive harem of every female character both his age and up and female magical creatures in it

2\. Lemons

3\. Rare characters like molly his female teachers and more have to be in the harem (i can't stress that every female character has to be in the harem)

4\. Every female character in the harem has to be beautiful with in reason (like so ginny can't suddenly have huge breasts but she can have decent sized ones)

5\. Magical creatures in harem have to come from many forms of mythology like centars, harpies, snake woman, kitsunes , goblins, and more

Optional

1\. The witches use a magical ritual to have children with each other but if so male children have to be extremely rare

2\. The personality of harry like if he behaves like cannon or he has an oc personality he just can't be evil

4\. He gets his harem members pregnant but if so the mothers have to be adults this one is highly recommended for story plot


	32. Spiderman 1

What if when peter got bitten by the spider he got the abilities of many animals including there instincts making him the kimera a super hero with t super powers based on an unknown number of animals

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Harem because of his animal instincts and urges size up to you but it has to be a fare size

2\. He still has to have spider powers but he can make his own webs

3\. Other animals he has to have powers based on are chameleon, wolf' cheetah, bear, and bat the rest are up to you

4\. He has to become an alpha male

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons

2\. He has pheromone powers but if so he can't control them he has to have a massive harem and lemons

3\. The spider infected them with the blacklight virus

4\. The marvel universe is connected to the DC universe


	33. Ben 10 2

warning lemon story don't like don't read

what if ben was part anadite and because he was male which is extremely rare it gave him an extreme sex drive and power especially when he started puberty

requirements

1\. Has to be a massive harem oc just about every female character ( family members such as mom, aunt, and cousins and villains such as frightwhig and charmcaster or that gothic mutant waybig girl )

2\. Lemons without them he will go insane

3\. His universe has to be a mix of ultimate alien and omniverse

optional

1\. His girls getting pregnant but if so they have to be adults and he can only have daughters because of his anadite D.N.A.

2\. He still has the omnitrix but if so it has to be the ultamatrix or something similar

3\. Oc alien girls in the harem like a rath gitl or a ghost freak girl and more


	34. Generator rex 1

What if when the nanite explosion occurred it caused the apocalypse rex rex still an amnesiac teen with his powers trying to survive in the end of the world meeting other survivors and finding a whole lot of love

 _ **requirements**_

1\. He has to have a harem of surviving humans and e.v.o. girls that he works with ( includes doctor holiday and others)

2\. The world has to be like the game fallout so some semblance of civilization survives

3\. E.v.o.s have to be everywhere

 _ **optional**_

1\. He has more powers than in the show

2\. Providence is still around

3\. Lemons


	35. Marvel DC 1

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if the marvel and DC universes were one what if only females could get superpowers not only that it was easy for them to gain powers so because women had so much power they became the superior gender with some exceptions now imagine a male that has superpowers he is going to be big news this is his story

requirements

1\. Has to be a massive harem of just about every villainess and heroine

2\. Some super heroes and villains remain the same like iron man or any other non super powered men

3\. Some super heroes and villains are female like a spider woman or loki

4\. Some men never existed like the joker or some one

5\. Lemons

optional

1\. The superpowers of the male it can be plain invisibility to god like control of something

2\. His alignment such as hero, villain, or anti-hero

3\. His physical appearance such as looking human or demonic

4\. His origin story like if he was born with an x-gene or he was artificially made

5\. His personality from batman to deadpool


	36. Godhood 1

lemon story don't like don't read

a magician with incubus blood flowing through his veins is given the chance to take the place of an ancient elder god of lust excepting this deal he sets out in the multiverse to create the biggest harem imaginable

requirements

1\. Has to be a harem of a massive proportions

2\. He has to travel across countless shows, cartoons, movies, and anime to build his harem with the women in them

3\. He has to collect powers and items from the worlds he is in

4\. He has to constantly travel the multiverse while visiting worlds he has been to occasionally

4\. Lemons

optional

1\. Harem members getting pregnant

2\. Goddesses in his harem ( Aphrodite has to be in it though)

3\. He conquers worlds


	37. Rosario vampire 2

What if instead of tskune a rare nearly extinct monster came along one who is physically weak but can empower others to nere godlike levels and what if it was revealed early on what species he was with nearly every person aiming for him in some way... Well he is going to have a crazy time

 _ **requirements**_

1\. He has to be kind hearted and turn his women enemies into friends

2\. Has to be a harem (miss nekonome has to be in it

3\. He has to be shy

 _ **optional**_

1\. Girls glomp and smother him for his cute shyness

2\. Lemons

characters


	38. X-men 1

What if there was another mutant in the x-men and what if his x-gene gave him the powers of the blacklight virus

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a harem

2\. He has to at least partially infect his lovers enhancing and stabilizing there powers

3\. Kitty, Storm. ,jean, mystique, and rouge have to be in the harem the others are up to you

4\. He has to have more powers than in both prototype games

5\. He has to constantly evolve

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons

2\. He gains the powers of his lovers

3\. He was experimented by weapon-x as a child

4\. He can fuse his mutations powers together to create new form and abilities

5\. He can channel mutations in other parts of body or throughout whole body


	39. Young justice 1

What if when the incident that made many people into meta-humans a teen with an incurable illness that causes dangerous genetic defects but when the accident happened it fused him with the disease giving him the abilities of the blacklight virus

 _ **requirements**_

to be a harem

2\. He has to at least partially infect his lovers enhancing and stabilizing there powers

3\. Harly quinn, cat woman, poison ivy , and miss Martian have to be in the harem the rest are up to you

4\. He has to have many more mutations than in the prototype games

5\. He has to constantly evolve

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons

2\. He can be experimented by cadmus that can how they find him

3\. He can fuse two or more mutations to create new ones

4\. He can channel mutations into other parts of body or throughout whole body

5\. The atom could take him under his wing to teach him ways to use his powers


	40. Story idea 1

Warning lemon idea don't like don't read

This is an idea i had after reading some stories what if a main character like harry potter or naruto uzumaki for instance gain the power that makes everyone follow there commands no matter what as if it was their decision without question With the possibility of there commands warping reality

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem of every attractive woman in the series  
2\. The main character you choose has to be perverted  
3\. Lemons in every chapter

Optional

1\. How they gain the powers like if a god gives it to them for amusement or what  
2\. A worped or more sexualized world with oc siblings and or parents like harry or naruto still have there family  
3\. What world it is based in like harry potter, naruto, pokemon, digimon, fairy tail, bleach and more you can choose which as long as you can make it work

Please message me if you take it i would love to read it i have only read a very rare few stories like this and would love to see more like those stories


	41. Harry potter 5

What if there were more species of magical creatures including demons but demons have a hard time entering the mortal world without help what if the magic lily used to save harry had her summon and bind a demon to harry to keep him safe and happy

Requirements

1\. The demon has to be female and raise him to be a demon king

2\. He has to have a harem of concubines

3\. He has to recruit and currupt magical creatures into his legion (i would love to see a demonic phoenix or fallen angel)

Optional

1\. Lemons but they are recommend

2\. Type of demon his adoptive mother is but if she is a succubus it has to be a lemon story

3\. The demon takes lilly's soul for what the demon uses it for you decide she could turn her into a servant or fuse with her soul to become more than the sum of their parts

4\. Slaves such as molly, petunia, ginny or any other


	42. X-men 2

What if jean had a mutant friend as a child one that was always there for her fast forward into her X-men years now boy friend and girlfriend and when she awakens the Phoenix early on the bird made him her herald boosting his powers to godlike levels while fusing with jean and finally what if the Phoenix was also a creature of passion

Requirements

1\. Jean has to build a harem women for her and her boyfriend being a creature of passion now but not willing to take any other man as a lover other than him

2\. The oc boyfriend has to have be a matter manipulator like avatar and fullmetal alchemist

3\. His superpowers have to be enhanced by jean's phoenix force powers and he gains empathy

Optional

1\. The phoenix lives as a consciousness in the back of her mind

2\. The phoenix loves jean's boyfriend as well

3\. Lemons but they are recommended because jean is building a massive harem being a creature of passion now

4\. The dc and marvel are one universe


	43. Story idea 2

Warning lemon idea don't like don't read

What if the creator of existence took a main male character of your choice made them into the first of a new extra dimensional species and gave them the task of breeding to populate across existence to become his favored species to help him rule across existence

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem of every attractive woman from loli to milf

2\. His adult harem members have to get pregnant in the future

3\. Lemons

4\. The protagonist has to have powers over reality and can freely change it like naruto or harry can make it so their mother's survived the night they died and more

6 the protagonist has to get every woman they want no exceptions

Optional

1\. They can travel to different worlds like harry can go to marvel or DC and back

2\. The reality the protagonist is from is remade to his desires ( like harry potter Minerva is younger or molly is more physically attractive or something general like there are more women compared to men in the world

3\. How perverted the protagonist is or if they grow more perverted is time goes on but they have to have a natural instinct and need to have sex


	44. Bleach 1

What if ichigo's mother was half bount and Quincy a along with his father being a shinigami and what if when grand fisher attacked him and his mother that fateful night ichigo exorbed some primal hollow essence and all these things reacted to each other fusing and evolving ichigo into a whole new spiritual creature never seen before

Requirements

1\. Ichigo has to have mutated powers of what makes ul his species ( like gain the powers of every hollow slain can summon a truly monstrous blunt partner and more

2\. Has to be a harem

3\. Lemons he uses sex to safely burn extra energy so he needs a lot of woman

Optional

1\. His sisters are in the harem

2\. Pregnancy of his adult harem members

3\. He gets unheard of powers because he is a new species


	45. High school DxD 1

What if Issa came from a long line of magicians and what if he had the unique gift of being able to copy and learn any magic he sees be it holy, demonic, or something in between and quickly master them along with using them in a verity of ways now what would happen when he awakens his booster gear

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem the larger the better

2\. Issue is still perverted but he has to much respect for women to act it out because he is a gentleman

3\. Issue has to be well mannered

4\. He has to have photographic memory

Optional

1\. Lemons

2\. He the boosted gear also boost the power of his spells

3\. His personality between Walter from hellsing or super shy

4\. He can have mage sight


	46. Naruto 7

What if since before naruto was born he was destined to be the husband of Lady luck the goddess of luck and when he was burn he was blessed with super luck

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem and lady luck has to be OK with it

2\. Naruto has to have scarily good luck in things

3\. Naruto has to be smart notice his good luck and capitalize on it

Optional

1\. Naruto's luck made kushina survive that night

2\. Lemons

3\. Any demons or other goddesses in the harem


	47. Bleach and naruto 1

What if naruto is an immortal human in the bleach universe and the elemental nations was Pangaea and all his lovers from that time are gone but that is OK because he excepted a deal from the soul kind to be his eyes and ears in soul society in return for being with his loves

Requirements

1\. Has to be a big harem of both bleach and naruto girls

2\. The naruto girls that have to be in the harem are hinata, ino, tsunade, shizune, anko, kurenia, hana, tsume, yugao any others are up to you

3\. Naruto has to be recognized as the eyes and ears of the soul king and be in a high position of power

4\. He has to have bleach girls at least equal to the amount of naruto girls in his harem

5\. Bleach girls that have to be in the harem are yuruichi, soi fon, ranging, nemu, the others are up to you

Optional

1\. Lemons (naruto has to be a stamina freak)

2\. Tier halibel in the harem but if so then her fraction has to be also

3\. Other girls that are not naruto or soul reaper girls in the harem like bount girls, Quincy girls, female hollows and more

4\. Naruto has the juubi in him that could be how he is immortal

5\. Of characters like life queen(Kami)ruler of the mortal world or zolgo(yami) ruler of hell


	48. How to train you're dragon 1

What if there where many more species of dragons and what if there was truly magic and not just miss understood science with dragons having mystical powers hiccup uses his mind and secret magical abilities to get the job done what if his magic called toothless to him how would this world work

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem of astrid, roughnut, female toothless and some others of your choice

2\. Hiccup has to have his magic enhanced by making toothless his familiar

3\. Hiccups magic consists of alchemy, element control, and enhancing his body and mind

Optional

1\. Have his mom eventually in the harem

2\. Lemons but if so he has to know a spell that can prevent pregnancies

3\. Have him ride away on toothless

4\. Him and toothless can share thoughts, senses, and power


	49. Percy Jackson 2

What if Percy's mom was unknowingly a descendant of Athena and Poseidon's blood awakened and enhance the dormant blood of Athena making him as smart as her smartest child that and him knowing and practicing with his powers how powerful would he be later in life

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem

2\. He has to experiment with his powers to control water in all sates and in the body

3\. He has to learn magic of various natures

4\. He has to use his intellectual mind to learn and master many things from smithing to combat and everything in between

Optional

1\. Sally joins his harem (she can even be the first one)

2\. He can control other liquids like lava, blood, liquid form of various elements like fire air, earth, metal, and plasma

3\. He combines modern science with magic

4\. The fates could be mad at or intrigued buy him because he deified them buy awakening the dormant blood of Athena in him


	50. My hero academia 1

What if deku was born with a powerful quirk one that allowed him to bend reality to give himself insane good luck and his enemies bad luck how would his life be if he had this ability

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem

2\. Even though he doesn't need to he still trains and studies on many things like combat and science

3\. He still has his intellectual mind

Optional

1\. Lemons

2\. He can give good luck to his allies

3\. Any extra skills he has


	51. Naruto 8

What if the kiuubi escaped the seal when naruto was 5 and desired to become his big sister/mother and she spoils him with his every desire and wish even the ones he doesn't realize he has how would his life be like then

Requirements

1\. Kiuubi has to build him a harem of every woman he finds attractive starting when he starts noticing girls

2\. She has to make him powerful and give him a bloodline bloodline is your choice but I would love for it to be the rinnegan

3\. She has to be able to transform herself as a ninkin fox to travel on missions with naruto

Optional

1\. Weather kiuubi is or is not in the harem

2\. Weather kiuubi is his sister or mother figure if mother figure than she has to have a womanly body but if sister figure than she has to have a body of a ten year old she never ages in either form

3\. Kiuubi is split in two because of minato separating her in two so he can both have a mother and sister

4\. Kushina's soul is inside the seal


	52. Danny phantom 3

What if long before Danny's parents made the ghost portal Danny befriended a ghost girl becoming fast and steady best of friends with a more sympathetic and caring outlook on ghosts encouraging him to seek to peacefully handle ghost how would his life be

Requirements

1\. He has to at least try to peacefully solve problems with ghosts often times befriending them

2\. Has to be a harem of every ghost girl he befriends and his first ghost friend

3\. His ghost friend has to be the leader of the harem

Optional

1\. Of ghost girls in the harem

2\. Human girls in the harem

3\. Why his ghost friend is in the the living world (like it she came through a prototype ghost portal when Danny's parents and vlad where in college

4\. The type of powers and form oc ghost friend has


	53. Naruto 9

What if orochimaru kidnapped naruto from a young age to do experiments on him fusing him with the bloodlines and dna of many people and creatures and what if he escaped how would he react to life on the outside

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to have all the bloodlines and abilities of the akutsuki hyuuga, the sound four, deac bone pulse, and juungo the rest are up to you

2\. The fox has to be injected with the chakras of its siblings and the zero tails evolving it

3\. Big harem cause naruto keeps his kind heart

4\. The fox improves the abilities of the dna its host gets

 _ **optional**_

1\. Hinata's personality is different because naruto went missing

2\. Gender of the fox if male then he has to be like a father if female then she has to be in the harem

3\. Naruto lives with anko but if so she and her friends have to be in the haremF

4\. The fox gives more abilities than just negative emotion sensing

5\. Naruto develops the ability to copy bloodlines in some way


	54. Harry potter 6

What if harry was blind instead of conventional sight he had the strongest form of mage sight ever seen able to even see a person's true self and giving insane control of magic what would his Hogwarts life be like

 _ **requirements**_

1\. has to be a harem because he sees the womens inner beauty and self

2\. He either has to be in hufflepuff or ravenclaw

3\. He has to have a unique magical creature for a familiar

4\. He has to stand up for creatures rights

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons

2\. Magical creatures in the harem

3\. His magical foci it can be a wand, staff, book whatever just as long as it is unique


	55. Naruto 10

What if naruto had the potential to use every element what if that was just the beginning of a new bloodline allowing him to fuse with the elements turning into elemental formsl

 _ **requirements**_

1\. Has to be a massive harem to populate his new clan

2\. He has to discover his bloodline while he was young but it only becomes public when he becomes a genin

3\. Naruto has to be smart

4\. He has to control the elements like avatar

 _ **optional**_

1\. Lemons but if so he has to be at least a chunnin

2\. Harem members getting pregnant

3\. If chakra itself counts as an element Naruto controls if so then he can mold it into solid constructs


	56. Harry potter 7

What if wizards are the product of when magical creatures and humans had kids and what if when harry slayed the basilisk in his second year his creatures essence fused with the essence of the snake and and Phoenix turning him into a whole new species with many new powers

Requirements

1\. He has to have powers from the creatures he is made from snake earth, black magic and water Phoenix fire, white magic, and air mysterious creature blood lighting, grey magic, and the third you choose

2\. He uses wandless magic

3\. Harem magic itself encouraging him to expand his new species

4\. His old skills evolved into something new like parseltung becoming a whole new language and more

Optional

1\. Lemons

2\. Pregnancy but only for the more adult harem members

3\. Any new powers he gains


	57. Harry potter 8

What if harry and Hermione studied animagus magic for extra credit in transfiguration class it was discovered that harry impossibly had multiple animal forms each one giving him a new magic to use

Requirements

1\. Harem do to his new animal instincts

2\. His animal forms have to be magical

3\. The magics his forms give have to be alchemy, telekinesis, healing, and wild magic any others are up to you

Optional

1\. His animagi forms they can be anything even made up but it has to make sense with the magic they give and it has to be more than three

2\. Hermione is a neko from the polyjuice potion


	58. Harry potter 9

What if harry lost his arm as a child but in return he was rescued by a magical craftsman known throughout the world for crafting impossible magical objects and as a loving parent he uses his skills to gives harry a magical prosthetic limb that doubles as both a magical swiss army knife and a magical wand/staff

Requirements

1\. Harry has to copy his new father and be a craftsman

2\. His prosthetic limb has to have many hidden abilities

3\. He has to have an obsession with collecting things he finds useful (philosopher's stone and more)

4\. Harem reason lily new she was going to die so she set up many marriage contracts so he could have be safer from manipulation and free death eaters

Optional

1\. What his prosthetic limb is made of if wood then it has to have hidden expanded compartments if metal than it can morf into tools and weapons

2\. He also loses one of his eyes so he gets a magical fake one like moody but better

3\. He travels around the world and realises magical Britton is not very magically developed in other words they are weaker and dumber than other magical countries


	59. Naruto 11

We have seen stories where Naruto was kidnapped and experimented on by Orochimaru and given the abilities of the akatsuki but what if before orochimaru fled the leaf he acquired d.n.a. Samples from all the clans and when Naruto was experimented on he was given the bloodlines of konoha, akutsuki, and Orochimaru's followers

Requirements

1\. His new Abilities have to fuse to form new bloodlines while still keeping the old ones

2\. The rinnengan, sharingan, and byakugan have to truly fuseand give him the ability to copy other bloodlines

3\. Large harem because of all the bloodlines and the new ones

4\. Naruto has to have a mutated and evolved form of the Abraham clans bugsthat he has a sphykic link to

Optional

1\. Kiuubi evolves the bloodlines

2\. He is injected with bloodlines from other villages

3\. The kiuubi is evolved from being injected with various nonhuman chakras

4\. He later gains a dog from the inuzuki that he evolves with his d.n.a. But it has to be female


	60. Ben 10 prototype 1

What if ben wasn't a Tennyson by blood but the child of there dead friends that they adopted to save him from the outbreak but he was unknowingly infected and made a prototype years later is where the story begins

Requirements

1\. He has to partially absorb and infect the omnitrix to get mutated alien forms and abilities from them but he has to work hard to

Unlock new alien d.n.a.

2\. He has to get the mutations of both james and heller and some of his own

3\. The plumbers and azmuth have to recognize him as a new super species

3\. Has to be a harem of various alien girls both cannon and oc and and human like girls like charmcaster, frightwhig, and more

4\. He can fuse his alien forms together

Optional

1\. Ben is super smart he just doesn't apply himself in school

2\. He gains Kevin's powers

3\. Weather he realizes his blacklight powers before he gains the omnitrix or the omnitrix unlocks them

4\. Everyone is there omniverse selves except be because he was born later than canon verse

5\. He can evolve his alien forms and blacklight abilities as if he has the ultimatrix (example on how he can do this is that the ultimate function was unfinished code in the omnitrix that fused with the blacklights evolution abilities)


	61. Batman beyond 1

What if when terry became batman he had a friend that either a bat girl or a female robin making the new dynamic doe and what if his friend had an odd somewhat perverted personality

Requirements

1\. His friend either has to be into into girls or bi

2\. Has to be two harems one for his hero life with the deedee twins, inque, ten from the royal flush gang, and some spliced girls and for his civilian life dana tan, max gibson, jackie maychek and an Android girl

3\. His he has to have many types of suits like iron man for different needs

optional

1\. Have quean from the royal flush gang and or other characters in his harem

2\. Terry could have dormant powers in him or

3\. Lemons


	62. Danny phantom 4

Lemon story don't like don't read

What if Tucker and sam weren't there when Danny went through the portal and what if he kept it a secret being a hormonal teenager he uses his ghost powers to seduce beautiful woman both human and ghost girls alongside be a hero

requirements

1\. Has to be a harem of human and ghost girls that are addicted to sex with him after he seduces them

2\. He has to train with his ghost powers from the start to find out what he can do

3\. He seduces women he cannot rape them

4\. Harem has to include rare pairings like the school principal, star, paulina, sams mom, and more both human and ghost

Optional

1\. Sam finds out what he is doing but is ok with it because she sees it as revenge when he seduces someone like Paulina and star or even her own mom

2\. Jazz and maddie in the harem jazz because she could be a brocon and maddie because she could be obsessed with phantom

3\. Danny can develop new ghost powers based on his lustful urges

4\. Non ghost monster girls like vampire, snake women, and more in the harem


	63. Naruto 12

What if the Naruto cast were in modern times and there was a special school for pre-school to college level corses for gifted children to spend there early life learning what if naruto was excepted and his special gift making complex contraptions and items using various skills like welding, woodworking, programming, and more he (would have to have some of these skills with his pranks so you can see why i chose them

Requirements

1\. The teachers and faculty have to be the jonin and kages from all the major and some minor shinobi villages ( the village names could be sports teams or school houses like in harry potter) while the students are the genin an chunin of those villages

2\. Has to be a massive harem of all the girls from all the villages both female students and faculty using his kind nature ability to make friends with anyone and him not being an intellectually and emotionally stunted kid like in the show

3\. Clan heads have to be the school board so characters like tsume are included

Optional

1\. Lemons

2\. Pregnancy of harem members but if so then the mothers have to at least be 18

3\. The tailed beasts are just pets of the the hosts such as kurama being a red fox with a genetic defect giving it more tails or something


	64. Ben 10 3

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

what if the plumbers never existed and the galaxy is a lawless place because of it what if humans where considered exotic pets now what if ben was abducted from a small age by an alien woman and trained to be rented to alien women as sex toy all over the galaxy

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem of the alien women he is rented to which includes looma, attea, and any and all attractive alien girls in all the series

2\. The alien women that abducted ben has to be xylene from the original series or vordona the anodite (both never meeting max)

Optional

1\. He eventually makes his way back to earth but if so he adds girls like charmcaster, frightwhig, and more are added to his harem

2\. He somehow obtains the omnitrix to better please the alien women if so then girls like the gothic mutant way bad girl ana more are in the harem


	65. Ben 10 4

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if when ben was recreating the universe after the anihalarg went of his thoughts strayed to the things hormonal teenage boys think of what if this caused the universe to be changed to be more sexualized with him at the center of itit

requirements  
1\. Has to be a harem of alien, human, and any other type of girls you can think of normal, heroine, and villainous  
2\. At least one lemon per chapter(more if you do long chapters)  
3\. Ben either has to realize what has happened but can't fix it or has to like what has happened

optional  
1\. Characters like his mom, Gwen, her mom, and verdona are in the harem  
2\. Harem members getting pregnant  
3\. Oc ben 10 fans (groupies) are in the harem


	66. Ben 10 5

What if looma actually came to care for ben other than just a strong husband and sought out to prove it to him by spending time with him as the earthling do. But how would she react when other girls both both alien and not come also in love with ben

Requirements

1\. Looma claims ben but eventually ralents to form a harem ( it could be because of a rare little used tetroman tradition where if a male proves strong enough means they deserve many women but is not often used because female tetroman can be territorial over there men)

2\. The girls that have to be in the harem are looma (obviously), ettea, charmcaster, ester, an anodite oc (vordona could introduce them), helen wheels, lucy mann (never seen any with her), and rook shar the rest are up to you

3\. Ben has to at least hhve a child with looma in the future

Optional

1\. Ben has to convince azmuth to give the omnitrix major upgrades be it an improved ultimate function, fusion function, or something of your own design

2\. The omnitrix has an improved female a.i. But if so she has to be in the harem with a solid holographic form and have to select the best alien forms for him in any situation

3\. Ben has a secret romantic side

4\. Lemons


	67. Spiderman x-men 1

What if before Spider-Man was bitten by the spider he had an inactive x-gene and the compound the spider injects that gives peter his powers also activated that gene along with mutating and enhancing it what would happen

Requirements

1\. he has to join xaiver's school but routinely travel to new york

2\. Has to be a harem

3\. He has to have mutant powers that take on characteristics of a spider ( examples he has telekinesis so he grows spider legs from back that allows him finer control of it or he has stinger claws that allows him to copy powers but with spider like characteristics added to them or something else)

Optional

1\. What his mutant powers is it just has to have spider like traits added to it

2\. Lemons

3\. He can have more spider based powers ( like being able to make his own web or grow spider armor and more )


	68. Ben 10 6

What if the omnitrix was self aware and it was designed to grow, develop, and change to suit the user being ben how would his life be like if the omnitrix was self changing and improving for its hosts benefit

Requirements

1\. The omnitrix has to scan all biological matter it comes across to add to its database

2\. It scans all useful technology to upgrade and incorporate into itself

3\. It creates new functions for its user to use

4\. It has to be self aware

5\. Harem ( the matrix causing this when he starts puberty

Optional

1\. The new functions it creates such as internet access, ultimate function ( made to help him with all his battles), improved body and mind, tools and armor for his forms, fusion functions, and what you can think of

2\. Lemons

3\. The omnitrix scans kevins D.N.A. Fixed its flaws and added it to bens natural abilities

4\. The omnitrix slowly transforms ben biology to be a perfect example of the potential of the human race


	69. Ben 10 7

What if albedo and malware set aside there hate for each other in pursuit of revenge towards ben malware helping albedo perfect his ultimatrix now what if in the ensuing fight ben got a sample of malwares D.N.A. But when he transformed he lost control and fully absorbed his and albedos matrixes into his very being turning him into a completely new species

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem with his new species not being bothered by genetic incompatibilities ( him being a part of the coden stream now from the matrixes) and alot of female aliens seeing to potential of the new species and wanting to be on its good side

2\. He has to have the ultimate function from albedos matrix and fusion function from the two matrixes fusing together

3\. Ben can absorb things like malware but can also absorb biological and mineral materials

4\. He can have kids but they have to look like the moms species but have organic technology parts beautifully fused to them ( they cannot be disfigured but be a perfect blend of it)

Optional

1\. Ben has dormant anodite D.N.A. in him but if so he has to be able to absorb magical materials

2\. Azmuth lets ben claim primus as his species future new home world

3\. Bens new appearance he has to look mostly human but with add on parts that look similar to a more organic and natural mechamorph characteristics

4\. Ben absorbs alien tech like a spare prototool of rooks, advanced power source, and more into himself


	70. Naruto avatar the last airbender 1

What if the fourth shinobi war took a turn for the worst naruto armed with sasukes rensharingan in one eye and hinatas byakugan in the other given to him after there deaths along with both of the sages seals on his hands battles and kills the rabbit goddess at the cost of his life now thrown into the reincarnation process his soul fuses with Aangs forming a new much stronger soul how would there next life turn out

Requirements

1\. Aang meets Naruto and truly fuses with him forming a new identity made with the best parts of each person when Aang traps himself in the iceberg

2\. Has to be a harem ( naruto always wanting a family and Aang having a big heart)

3\. Aangs elements are stronger than normal being enhanced with chakra and he has much finer control of them

4\. Aang can use sub-elements and other elements like metal, lava, and more

5\. Naruto's transplanted eyes and the sages seals are made truly a part of Aang and are mutated with chi

Optional

1\. Lemons

2\. Aang learns skills other than bending such as chi manipulation/blockingblocking, fighting styles, and more

3\. Before the rabbit goddess and Naruto die he somehow steals a portion of her power and carries it onto the next life

4\. Kiuubi comes with him in the reincarnation process or only his power does (this could fuse with the rabbit goddesses power to create something much more primal)

5\. Aangs tattoos fuse with the sages seals and transform into something new with new abilities ( i mean they glow when he is in the avatar state so they have to conduct his power somehow)


	71. Ben 10 8

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

the omnitrix transforms the user into a perfect example of what that species could be what if it transformed the host the same way ( would explain how all bens could be so physically fit throughout there whole lives with there eating habits) what if when this happened it activated pheromone based powers that works on nearly every species and it was later discovered that the human double helix is compatible with nearly every form of sentient life

requirements

1\. Has to be a harem

2\. Bens perfect human D.N.A. Leads to his future children being superior to both there human and alien species they come from

Optional

1\. Ben seduces female villains

2\. Paradox could convince ben that this is good and set in motion the forming a massive harem made of every attractive female both good, evil, and even, neutral ( he could do this to stop a universe size extinction event of all sentient life )


	72. Prototype rosary vampire 1

What if the Japanese government got samples from alex, Heller, and through some deep undercover spies a small sample of pariah combined with unkown D.N.A. ( extinct yo-kai D.N.A. ) but it was incomplete but smart enough to escape to find its perfectly compatible host which it finds in a young stukune bonding with him from a young age how would his time at yo-kai academy be like

requirements

1\. Stukune has to be confident and have the memories, powers, and skills of both alex, Heller, and made up ones from pariah

2\. Harem made of nearly all the female characters ( the yo-kai D.N.A. making him dominant and instinctively search for mates

3\. He has to get supernatural powers

Optional

1\. The yo-kai species that where originally added to the blacklight virus

2\. Any new supernatural powers he gets

3\. Lemons


	73. harry potter bleach 1

what if harry died from the dursley's abuse overcome by negative emotions turning him into a hollow and his magic trying to keep him safe now that he is not bound by the mortal coil anymore then transforms him from a hollow to something else not heard of before

requirements

1\. he still has his magic and it is much more powerful and mold-able to his desires now that it is naturally infused with reitsu

2\. he gains much more power from souls and new abilities from certain souls like Quincy, shinigami, hollows, bounts, and magical creatures he also eats riddles soul fragment in his scar

3\. his hollow like form has to be a winged serpent (snakes playing a large part of his life and flying being an unknown passion to him)

4\. harem

optional

1\. how sane harry is after his transformation and his morals

2\. any unique abilities of harries

3\. harry goes to the magical world as a half living and half undead creature


	74. harry potter 10

what if magic was a gift from the world and anticipating his potential harry was given a new type of magical core one with much more potential where other cores are rigid like stone harry's is mold-able like clay but strong like metal able to adapt to its users needs but when riddle hit him with the killing curse it caused the core to gain sentience what would follow harry's life when his magic can and will act on its own for harry's benefit

requirements

1\. he must easily master any form of magic

2\. he gets a costume made magical foci that also gains true sentience and new abilities from bonding with harry and his magic (although he can easily do wandless thanks to his core

3\. harem his magic pointing him to compatible witches and making him steer clear of what it deems bad people (Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny )

4\. Harry has to have constant contact with his core and his core has to have instinctual knowledge given by the world and be able to copy the powers of magical objects and creatures ( philosophers stone and more

optional

1\. how vengeful his core is when someone wrongs it or harry ( basically how long can it hold a grudge and how it will get back at people)

2\. any special abilities harry's core has that others don't have

3\. what house harry is in it just can't be slitherin ( him realizing that a truly clever person would't be cot dead in that house)


	75. harry potter Addams family 1

what if the killing curse effected harry's magic in a very odd way what if the Addams felt this change found and adopted him just after the Dursley's just found him taking him away to there home where his new and twisted powers can grow and prosper

requirements

1\. he has to have necromancy and life creation (the ability to manipulate lifeforce to create horrifying monsters and other things) powers

2\. harem made up of Wednesday, dark monster girls, and dark witches

3\. he has to seduce witches of various ages to the dark side and then seduces them

4\. harry creates a living marionette doll to be his assistant in his experiment

optional

1\. harry's new Addam family name ( I like the name hellsbane life-curser Addams)

2\. his personality from laughing insane maniac to the creepy and unnerving silent child

3\. harry goes through a blood adoption ritual and it enhances his magic


	76. danny phantom 5

what if when Danny defeated the ghost king he was impressed gave Danny the crown of fire and the ring of rage and proclaimed him the new king by right of conquest the crown and ring reacting strangely to his halfa body enhancing his ghost powers and giving him new ones

requirements

1\. harem with nearly every attractive ghost girl in it as his concubines

2\. he has to have ice, water, and air ghost cores ( i would love for him to have earth, metal, fire, and lightning but that is your choice

optional

1\. he absorbs small amounts of ectoplasm from the ghost he fights to get there powers

2\. he absorbed the power of the reality gauntlet when he destroyed it ( i find it hard to believe that it can be destroyed so easily with the power just disappearing )


	77. harry potter x-men 1

what if harry was kidnapped by the weapon-x program and injected with an artificial x-gene that is extremely compatible with his magic both his magic and the x-gene enhancing each other and him

requirements

1\. his x-gene allows him to rapidly adapt and evolve to handle situations

2\. he has much finer control of his magic his body and mind acting as a super powerful wand

3\. he uses his magic to mimic powers like telekinesis, super human abilities and mind, regeneration, and more enhanced by his x-genes evolution abilities

4\. harem made of various mutant and non mutant girls both young and mature

optional

1\. he has powers similar to rouge (it could be because he ingested vampire blood)

2\. he is injected with other compatible x-genes

3\. weapon-x somehow got a hold of magical creature D.N.A.

4\. he becomes the apprentice of Dr. strange for magical studies


	78. harry potter soul eater 1

what if there was something special about harry's blood it was black and called itself Ragnarok and with his blood forcing harry to toughen up against the unfairness of life and driving him insane although he was already unhinged from the abuse to begin with from the dursly's abuse

requirements

1\. Ragnarok has existed in each of harry's direct ancestors each time growing stronger from learning there skills and magics until the day he bursts from harry's back

2\. Ragnarok still eats souls but he gains new powers from unique souls and some of there there knowledge

3\. harry is insane and sophisticated but at the same time thuggish

4\. harem (Ragnarok is proud of him for this)

5\. harry gets a custom magical foci with some of Ragnarok's blood in it for more power

optional

1\. how violent harry is in revenge against someone

2\. Ragnarok can eat and absorb magical things ( like the philosophers stone, pheonix tears, basilisk venom griffindoors sword and more he could do this because magical items can develop souls with anough power and/or time

3\. Ragnarok acts as a good wing-man when harry is pursuing his harem

4\. Ragnarok himself can act as a magical foci


	79. spider-man 2

what if peter first met the symbiote he truly bonded with it and the symbiote understanding its host boundaries never scared peter away how would peters hero life be like now

requirements

1\. peter can shift his mass to form tools and stuff like carnage

2\. peter can change his human form to look like someone else

3\. peter can absorb genetic material via his symbiote to get new powers or to get immunity to weaknesses

4\. harem

optional

1\. the name of the symbiote because it can't be venom

2\. set in the spider-man new warriors

3\. the symbiote can absorb tech like agent venom


	80. Naruto 13

Lemon story don't like don't read

What if the kiuubi helped raised naruto from inside his mind what if it was perverted and it gave naruto a bloodline that allows him to hypnotize and seduce women

Requirements

1\. Harem and it has to have a hierarchy in this order The **himes** the leaders of the harem and/or women he he feels a special connection to **loves** women that are in his harem but are not himes ( but he still spends time with them) **maids** lovers that work for him in various ways like maids and finally **slaves** women that have wronged im in some way and are forced to serve him

2\. Every attractive women has to be in the harem from lolis to milfs both shinobi and civilian

3\. Lemons

Optional

1\. Gender of the fox if male then he has to be a proud perverted father if female the she has to be a seductive teacher

2\. Kushina lives if so them mikoto uchiha has to live also

3\. Pregnancy of harem members

4\. Naruto has a twin sister and other family members like mito and others


	81. rosario vampire 3

what if tsukune was a creature of hell summoned as a familiar to Kyoto Aono ( who is a newly awakened witch in this ) how would there time a yokai academy be like with these facts

requirements

1\. tsukune is a hybrid between several demons similar to Naraku from inuyasha but at his core he has to have been an incubus

2\. tsukune has to have a harem and sex slaves made from his female enemies ( he takes them as slaves to punish them but they grow to like it) and some other characters have to be in the harem section of his lovers ( like miss nekonome and several others )

3\. tsukune has to be a hardened badass from his time in hell but he cannot be abusive to his slaves

optional

1\. lemons despite his core being an incubus you don't have to make them you can just hint at them happening behind the scenes

2\. how brutal he is in a fight he could just be tough and imposing or he can be sadistic or what he just can't be a wimp ( too mean? :o )


	82. Danny phantom 6

What if the ghost portal worked straight from the start causing danny to never become half ghost how would this effect him when ghosts start coming through to earth

requirements

1\. Harem of ghost and human girls

2\. His parents have to become state funded and licenced ghost hunters/scientists

3\. Danny has to be trained by his mom

Optional

1\. Danny gains magical powers from studying forms of magic

2\. Danny is no longer considered a looser by the kids at school ( ghosts being real and his parents proven right)

3\. Danny becomes the official/unofficial ambassador between ghosts and humans


	83. Pokemon 4

What if a child was lost in the wild as an infant but was saved and raised by some pokemon years later he and the Pokemon that became his family get reintroduced to civilization with the boy now a young man meeting his birth mother again

Requirements

1\. He has to behave similarly to Tarzan from the animated movie and series

2\. He has to have a harem of female pokemon ( he becomes alpha to a large and diverse group of female Pokemon) and some human girls

Optional

1\. His mom is in the harem

2\. A legendary pokemon adopts him but if so then it has to be female and eventually be in the harem


	84. Harry potter fairy tail 1

What if the blood wards around privet drive identified the dursleys as a threat to harry so it sent a baby harry to earthland where he was later adopted by the people of fairy tail years later he enters his home world for school

Requirements

1\. He uses a variation of the levitation charm to give himself telekinesis powers

2\. He has a harem of earthland girls and later harry potter girls

3\. Dumbledoor, ron, snape bashing

Optional

1\. Harry was trained by a dragon if so it can give him any power except fire ( thats natsus thing)

2\. Which female character in fairy tail raised him like a mother ( such as Erzza scarlet, lucy, mariona strouse or what)( sorry that i got there names wrong)

3\. Lemons

4\. Harry has alchemy powers similar to full metal alchemist


	85. Harry potter 11

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if when the killing curse rebounds of harry back to voldamort before his body was destroyed he cursed the wizard world in hopes of getting revenge on harry by cursing every male wizards with losing there magic and becoming a Squibb the curse works just not on harry being one of the few male magic users left how would his Hogwarts life be like

Requirements

1\. The wizard world has to become female dominated (so witch's world now)

2\. Many witches both young and old have to seduce harry and join his harem in hopes of carrying one of his children

3\. Rare characters have to be in the harem

4\. Lemons

Optional

1\. Any special abilities harry has

2\. The strength of Harry's magic


	86. Naruto 14

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if before kaguya was sealed into the moon by her sons she cursed the world so that the birth of male children becomes very rare centuries later the nija world now run by konichi naruto was born and he was raised to pleasure women

Requirements

1\. Lemons

2\. Naruto legally can't deny a female that wants to have sex with him ( it is his in the nation's to eventually sire the next-generation) no matter there age, nationality, or what

3\. Harem made of every girl he has sex with

4\. Gender bent characters such female sasuke

Optional

1\. How sexualized the world is

2\. Certain characters like kushina and mikoto are still alive

3\. Age of consent (what age can girls start seeking naruto for sex such as being academy age so hanabi, meogi, and other young girls can join the harem or what)


	87. Harry potter justice league 1

What if harry was rescued rescued by zattana zatara from the dursleys and was raised and trained by her and became her sidekick a few years later he officially becomes a hero and teammate of zatana

Requirements

1\. Harem made of hero and villain girls (harry having a big heart and helping rehabilitate the villainesses earning there affection and love) plus his magic attracting nearly every beautiful women to him making it a big harem

2\. Zatana has to be first to join his harem

3\. Harry has to master many forms of magic and have telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic powers

Optional

1\. If harry goes to Hogwarts at some point just visits it or doesn't go at all

2\. Lemons

3\. Harry has creature blood that awakens in him what it is is your choice it can even be a mix of many but if so there needs to be lemons


	88. Danny phantom 7

What if desiree was submissive and looking for a worthy man to become her sultan finding that man in danny phantom being a former harem girl she seeks to build him a harem of ghost and human girls

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem the larger the better

2\. Desiree has to only grant the wishes of danny and the other harem members

3\. Danny has to try to defeat his enemies without wishes only using them as a last resort

Optional

1\. Desiree recruits ghost girls into a harem before or after she meets danny

2\. Danny uses desiree's wishes to help and or improve himself


	89. Probation officer 1

What if there was a probation officer that handled female super villains what if he handled a large group of them and they fell in love with him how will he handle it

Requirements

1\. Has to be a big harem of reformed super villain girls from all over the world and heroines that help him control the girls on probation

2\. He has to have either a power or item that allows him to nullify superpowers

Optional

1\. He exists either in the dc universe marvel universe or a combination of both

2\. He has psychologist training


	90. Pokemon 5

What if pokemon rebelled against and beat the humans centuries later humans are now slaves/servants to pokemon now a young man was bought by the owner's of a mansion owned by and housing many female pokemon to be there pet/servant but slowly the women of the house come to love him

Requirements

1\. Massive harem of pokemon women and girls from all the regions

2\. The human has to have a rebellious streak but also be kind

3\. Lemons doesn't have to be a whole lot but there has to be some for reasons like when him and a lover are finishing a romantic date

Optional

1\. Pregnancy if so the women have to be adults

2\. The human has aura powers

3\. Human girls in the harem


	91. Naruto fairy tail 1

What if naruto was an orphan in earthland that was adopted and raised by the juubi and taught bijuu slayer magic later joins fairy tail

Requirements

1\. Big harem ( naruto has a romantic heart)

2\. Magic he gets from the bijuu are this 1 tails can manipulate various elements (not just sand) 2 tails can fuse body with elements to transform 3 tails increased defence and durability 4 tails increased acrobatic abilities and immunity to elements he uses 5 tails a natural affinity to the elements and sub elements 6 tails increased regeneration and contortionist skills 7 tails flight communication with animals and speed increase 8 tails increased strength sealing skills ( based from its ink producing abilities) and camouflage abilities 9 tails bijuu cloak emotion sensing and and eat magic 10 tails rinsharingan ( can learn and copy any magic even dragon slayer) dead bone pulse and sage magic ( narutos sage mude but with added wood release)

3\. Naruto likes a challenge so he seals his power with ten seals

Optional

1\. Include zero tails if so it gives the darkness release

2\. How smart naruto is he just can't be dumb as a brick or dense to the feelings of the women around himhim

3\. Naruto girls in the harem ( i would love this ) if so than i needs nearly every female Naruto character in it


	92. Rosario vampire 4

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if yokai academy was an all female school with female students and teachers now what if tsukune was accepted into the school as a social experiment when the students and even the teachers vying for his attention and love he is going to have a hectic and steamy life

Requirements

1\. Big harem made of nearly every female character

2\. Tsukune has to practice martial arts and have home skills that make him a desirable husband

3\. Lemons don't need them all the time but each harem member needs to be in at least one lemon

Optional

1\. Tsukune is a long lost descendant of monster royalty if so then he has to awaken his powerful monster abilities if so you choose the abilities

2\. Genderbending of male characters or they are not there


	93. Fairy tail 1

What if natsu was raised by a different dragon other than agneel do to this he has a different magic and a different personality

Requirements

1\. Harem because of his dragon instincts

2\. Natsu can't be dense to the feelings of others

Optional

1\. What slayer magic natsu uses it could be platinum ( stronger version of iron slayer magic), storm ( water, ice, air, and lightning), space, star (fire, light, and gravity), or something you create it just can't be fire or a version of fire


	94. Pokemon 6

Our story starts with young boy getting ready to start his journey but before he can begin he is kidnapped by team rocket and was turned into a unique pokemon one of a kind in the world after escaping the traumatic experience he just wants to live a quiet life except there is one problem every female Pokemon he encounters finds him highly attractive

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem of various female Pokemon ( doesn't have to be massive but can't be small but i think the bigger the better)

2\. He has to be able to use aura

3\. A female Pokemon takes him as a student/son and teaches him how to survive ( i would love for it to be a kangaskhan Mother (especially if she has the personality of toriel from undertale))

Optional

1\. Lemons

2\. What kind of pokemon is he ( bipedal, quadroped, element type, appearance or what)

3\. He becomes friends with a pokemon trainer

4\. Any special abilities he has


	95. My hero academia 2

What if deku had a secret talent for singing and the violin what if he kept it a secret out of his insecurities but when one of his friends secretly recorded him and posted it on the net he now has to deal with being famous

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem the bigger the better

2\. Deku has to get into funny situations like in a harem comedy

3\. deku has to be a great singer and a violinist any other instrument is your choice

optional

1\. Lemons

2\. Deku is also a great artist

3\. What type of music deku plays it just has to be well liked by many


	96. Pokemon 7

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if pokemon scientists created a male salazzle through artificial means now what if that salazzle has super strong pheromones being able to seduce any female either human or pokemon bringing both groups into his harem

Requirements

1\. Lemons he has to seduce nearly every attractive Pokemon and women into his harem weather they are married or not

2\. Massive harem made of at least of nearly any pokemon that can be considered attractive

3\. The women and pokemon have to be infatuated with him at least a little bit

Optional

1\. The salazzle oc is a shiny

2\. Pregnancy of harem members


	97. My hero academia 3

What if deku had a superpowerfull quirk but do to an accident as a child he no longer strives to become a hero but do to certain circumstances he is forced to go to u.a.

Requirements

1\. Has to be a harem

2\. He has to try to fail but the teachers won't let him

Optional

1\. What his quirk is it just has to be powerful


	98. Naruto 15

What if naruto didn't want to be a shinobi but instead he learned to make custom shinobi supplies for his village how would his life and interactions with ninjas be like

Requirements

1\. Harem made of the konichi of kohnoha

2\. He has to use the kiuubi's chakra to enhance his products

3\. Naruto has to sometimes leave the village for supplies for his crafts

Optional

1\. Girls from other villages in the harem but it has to make sense such as he makes friends with a girl or two from the land of iron when he travels for metal or what

2\. Lemons

3\. Pregnancy of adult harem members


	99. Naruto 16

What if naruto was made aware that he belonged to the uzumaki clan from a young age and learned there techniques and bloodline

Requirements

1\. Has to be a big harem so naruto can rebuild his clan

2\. Naruto's bloodline has to be pure chakra manipulation and shaping not just chains

3\. Naruto has to be a master of fuinjutsu

Optional

1\. Naruto learns of the kiuubi early or not

2\. How big the harem is within certain perimeters from big to massive or something in between


	100. Naruto 17

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if the kiuubi was a pervert what if he had powerful pheromone based powers powers inherited by naruto at the night of his birth with no one being the wiser years later he is a master of seduction bringing every attractive women into his harem

Requirements

1\. Massive harem made of every attractive women from every nation

2\. Lemons at least once with every harem member

3\. Naruto's powers have to be active early in life leading the women he meets loving him while the males hate him more

Optional

1\. Naruto goes through puberty much earlier than he should have

2\. Pregnancy of adult harem members

3\. Certain dead characters like kushina, mikoto, rin, and others are still alive


	101. Naruto 18

What if kiuubi female raised naruto what if she made naruto a demon of sin what if naruto set out to corrupt the elemental nations

Requirements

1\. Massive harem made of nearly every attractive woman he meets (he has to also corrupt them and make them sin in many ways like he seduces moral women like kurieni in his child form and more)

2\. Certain dead characters like kushina uzumaki and mokoto uchiha are resurrected by naruto and/or kiuubi to be in the harem

3\. Naruto has to be good at hiding his dark tendencies from others until it's to late

Optional

1\. Bashing of certain characters like kiba ( because he has his mom and sister in the harem and kiba hates that) and others there just has to be a reason

2\. Naruto turns his harem members into various types of demons

3\. Certain female characters that are mean to naruto like sakura and her mom are turned into his slaves ( if so then they have to grow to like it as they grow more corrupted)


	102. Danny phantom 8

What if pharoh dark never became an insane tyrant what if he met danny early on and saw potential in him and helped him train in his ghost powers what would Danny's life be like then

Requirements

1\. Harem with amber, kitty, spectra, desiree, Dora (dragon princess), and pandora in it anyone else is up to you

2\. Danny has to have more powers than in the show

3\. Pharoh has to eventually declare danny his heir to his throne

Optional

1\. Danny's harem is based like a sultan's if so it has to be much bigger and have lemons

2\. Danny has magical items like pharoh's crown and ring made for himself with unique abilities ( like being able to change his ice ghost core into other types or to copy powers (like he did with vlad's self duplicating because I haven't seen any other ghost do that))


	103. Danny phantom 9

What if there where mythical creatures in the world what if Danny had dormant creature blood in him and what if when he got his ghost powers they activated and fused with his creature blood turning him into a new species

Requirements

1\. He has to have powers from both ghosts and his creature haritage and powers neither of them have

2\. Big harem because of his beastly instincts

3\. Maddie has to realise his beast blood has awakened and help him through the changes

4\. Danny's ghost form has to have animal traits like wings, tail, scales, claws, depending on what his creature blood is

Optional

1\. Danny goes into a form of mating season eventually

2\. What mythical creature danny is descended from it can be dragon ( overwhelming physical abilities and dragon slayer techniques from fairy tail), kitsune ( nine ghost cores each one attuned to a different element and shapeshifting), kraken/merman ( absolute control of water in all forms and a minor form of weather control), creature from the void ( controle of shadows both in 2d and 3d shapes and the ability to negate powers) and finally a combination of all of them ( either making him OP or showing his dedication to mastering his emense power)


	104. Fairy tail 2

What if many women across Fiore came to love natsu but before they could confess a spell was cast on natsu turning him into a child with his body and mind regressed to a child like state and his memories of his grown up life blocked those same women have to take care of him until the spell is cured while at the same time trying to make him them more over the others

Requirements

1\. Big harem

2\. Has to have funny moments like a harem comedy with natsu getting in funny situations

Optional

1\. How young natsu becomes from 8 to 13

2\. Natsu get flashes of his memories when he sees something familiar or in his dreams progressively getting his memories back


	105. Harry potter young justice 1

What if doctor fate met harry potter early on saved him from the dursley's abuse taking him in and teaching him various magics and before his passing gave him the helmet of fate to take up the mantel of doctor fate with him and the the spirit of order working in unison to fight crime this is the story of how harry goes through his life

Requirements

1\. Harry has to try to redeem the misguided and miss understood villainess's

2\. Harry has to have a big harem of various villainess's, heroines, and female friends from his civilian identity

3\. Harry joins the young justice team here the beginning alongside zatanna who is his first girlfriend who encourages him to find other girls

Optional

1\. Lemons

2\. What other magics harry knows it just can't be chaos or evil magic

3\. If harry has interactions with British wizards and or British ministry it can be because he is watching them for corruption or what


	106. Digimon 2

What if the berrier between earth and the digital world was much stronger so much so that neither side new of each other now what if a lonely orphan boy running from abuse fell into and extremely rare and unheard of portal to the digital world where he finds true friends and a loving family

Requirements

1\. Has to be a massive harem made of nearly every digital women of every rank both good and bad do to them seeing him as attractive in an exotic way

2\. He has to eventually get a digivice which version or custom is up to you it just has to allow him to partner with multiple digimon (I would prefer if he could give his partners powerups like in digimon tamers)

Optional

1\. Lemon

2\. The human gains a digimon form if so then it has to be based on megaman and his various powerups


	107. Naruto my hero academia

What if when naruto and sasuke defeated kaguya naruto fell through a dimensional tear into the my hero academia universe de aged with all his skills mostly intact and with some new ones with seemingly no way home he sets a new dream of becoming a superhero and finding love along the way

Requirements

1\. Big harem made of his female classmates of various classes and various pro heroines (and the characters like bakugos mom and more)

2\. Do to the chakra of the nine bijuu and the sages yang chakra naruto unlocks the rannegan which he practices and gains great skill in using shadow clones and gains the ability to use all elements and and sub-elements with the elements being enhanced with the sages yang chakra

3\. Naruto gains special abilities from each of the bijuu that are mutated from there original form such as naruto can bend the elements instead of just controlling sand from shikuku's chakra or what it is your choice on the unique abilities

4\. Naruto is a seal master

Optional

1\. The family that adopts naruto in his de aged form I would prefer if it was izuku and his mother but it could be anyone

2\. Any other skills naruto learns and or creates

3\. What happens to kurama did he die saving naruto saving naruto or is he still with naruto


	108. Naruto amazing world of gumball 1

What if the naruto characters lived in gumballs world what if the citizens of the city of Elmore were anthropomorphic now what do you get when naruto his mom kushina and his twin sister mito a family of mischievous kitsunes move in hilarity ensues

Requirements

1\. Harem with nicole, carrie, Tina, penny ( she has to be a raindeer in this instead of whatever she is in the show), malami, Rachel (tobias older sister), Jamie, and teri any others are up to you

2\. Naruto has to have powers that normal kitsune don't have this can be the reason they move to Elmore to get away from other kitsunes that shun him

Optional

1\. Naruto characters in the harem if so then anko, hinata, kurenai, hana, tsume, ino, mikoto, shizune, tsunade, Shion, other characters I would like to see in it would be fuu, yogito, mei, kurei (yogito's dark skin teammate I think) tayuya, karin, kin, and samui you don't have to do this but I would love to see it

2\. Naruto's personality from from cheerful and carefree to calm and cool he just can't be an idiot or cold and uncaring


	109. Ben 10 9

What if the humans were advanced enough to join the rest of the galaxy what if ben went through plumber's training earlier on before acquiring the omnitrix and what if the resulting more mature personality attracted girls both good and bad to him

Requirements

1\. Harem with julie, rook shar, looma, ester, charmcaster, lucy mann , and ettea any more are up to you ( but I would prefer if you added more girls but it's your choice)

2\. Ben has to know how to better use the omnitrix

Optional

1\. Smut story if so ben has to be a badass like shepherd from mass effect andget a massive harem of every girl and women both good ( like kai green), evil( like frightwig), and neutral (like an oc girl) and more

2\. Lemons

3\. Age of ben 10 characters like ben being 16 to in his 20s


	110. Adventure time 1

What if finn was never lost on that dark stormy night as a baby what if humans actually wanted to interact with the outside world and what if finn was one of the chosen humans to go and interact with the denizens of the land of OOO gaining the attraction of many many women

Requirements

1\. Harem with all the attractive humanoid princesses including bandit princess( finn can be classified as a prince since they seem to be rare), marceline ( because technically she is a queen), huntress wizard, ice queen, samantha ( female dog Jake met in the in "the pit" episode), cake the cat, canyon, water elementals ( the two that can't seem to correctly tell a joke), and some one time characters ( as you can see I want finn to have a large harem in this)

2\. Finn has to be different he still has to be adventurous but he also has to be well educated

3\. Humans have to have super advanced tech and finn has to have a robotic arm ( with how his grasp sword arm is throughout the series it seems like it would happen eventually)

Optional

1\. Humans know how to use various and powerful forms of magic if so then finn has to know some of them

2\. Lemons if so then you can choose to make it a smut story or not and just use Lemons sparingly


	111. Adventure time 2

Warning lemon story don't like don't read

What if in the land of OOO do the the mushroom bombs from centuries before released a special radiation that that made the birth of male children very very rare and the resulting males are very weak and somewhat sickly now comes in finn not only is he healthy but he is strong both physically and magically now sit back and watch what the women of OOO do

Requirements

1\. Every woman has to be sexualized in some way

2\. Smut finn has to seduce and be seduced by every attractive woman but it cannot be one night stands leading to a massive harem

Optional

1\. Pregnancy of harem members but they have to be adults by there species standards

2\. Why fin isn't effected by the radiation it can be because his mom took special injections before he was born to make sure he had a healthy life or what


	112. Rosario vampire 5

What if tsokune wasn't human what if her was a powerful monster adopted by his human family as an infant what if the reason he couldn't get into any human high schools was because he gets into fights and just before he goes to yokai academy his monster nature was awakened leading him to grow more powerful

Requirements

1\. Massive harem made of every attractive female character including his human female cousin enemies and teachers

2\. Tsokune has to be a badass and has monster powers

Optional

1\. What monster species tsokune is he just has to be powerful

2\. Lemons

3\. Girls from other anime are in his harem they have to be monsters though


	113. Batman beyond naruto 1

After the war naruto died but the gods reincarnated him into the batman beyond universe as Terry maginnis to one day become its greatest hero and to finally find love

Requirements

1\. Harem made of his female villains female highschool friends and his new mom

2\. He has to apply himself in school (not wanting to be a dead last like his past life

3\. He has to have his chakra sage mode and chakra from the bijuu

4\. Each god has to give him at least one new power for his new life but he has to have at least 3 new powers any more are up to you

Optional

1\. What new powers he has such as the rinnegan, madara's eyes, being able to bend the elements instead of needing hand signs, superhuman abilities, the potential to use all elements, or what (i would prefer all of these and more)

2\. Naruto gets a powerup from from his friends and family both living and dead ( like shikamaru's intelligence/shadow control, negi's eyes and genital fist knowledge, stunade's medical skills and super strength minato and jurais

3\. Other girls in the harem can be an android girl clones of various past female superheroes and villains such as poison ivy, Harley quinn, catwoman, and more and spliced girls and more ( just be sure to add girls from other ethnicities such as African, Asian, and more it gets tiresome to constantly read stories that only feature caucasian characters sometimes)


	114. Digimon 3

What if the world was aware of digimon being real what if being a tamer was a real career path now in this world we join a young teenager enrolling in the best tamer academy but with the unheard of power to bond with several digimon

Requirements

1\. Has to be a big harem of digital women and tamer girls

2\. His digivice has to allow him to use digimodify cards ( like the digimon tamers season)

3\. His digital partners are gatomon, black gatomon, renamon, ranamon, beastmon ( digimon fusion lake zone princess), lillymon, female guilmon ( all you'd have to do is slim the body down and add a small amount of curves)

Optional

1\. The protagonist is a hybrid of human and digimon what digimon is your choice

2\. His digivice also acts as a fusion loader

3\. Any other digital partners he makes


End file.
